


Fatherly brother

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Newt's teen years [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Newt Scamander, Child Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sad, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Pre Fantastic beasts and where to find them. Written in the first person. After Newt gets expelled from Hogwarts his mother dies but Newt does not know and Theseus does not how to tell him.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Series: Newt's teen years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

If you told me when I was seven that after I graduated from Hogwarts that I would have been looking after my little brother because we don’t have any parents because my mother died, and I have not seen my father since I was ten. I would have cried out or laughed but at this moment as I sat in my room in the family manor writing a letter to the ministry applying for a job. I could feel a pang of sadness inside for my brother Newton. He was just expelled from Hogwarts and now he has no other way to become a wizard. “At least he got to keep his wand,” I said quietly as I heard my little brother laugh in his room. My door was open so I could hear if anything were wrong. Thankfully, nothing was but I knew that something would go wrong. A sigh escaped my lips as I smile at my little brother’s laugher, but I could still feel sad. I knew that I should not show this to Newt but how can I hide that? Newt will know that I’m upset. Even though he never meets eyes or anyone’s eyes for that matter. Another side escaped my lips as I put my quill down and looked at the clock it was around lunchtime and I knew that Newt maybe won’t eat but I must try to get him to. Sometimes it was hard to be with Newt, but I love him anyway. So, I stood up and walked over to my door. With a sigh, I walked out and walked over to Newt’s room. I knocked on the open door to see Newt playing with one of the beasts that he must have found outside yesterday while I was crying in my room because my mother had just died, and I did not have the heart to tell Newt. I still have not told him. I don’t think I’ll be ready for that. I smiled when Newt looked at the door and stood up.

“Hello brother,” he said in his quiet voice. I liked his quiet voice but sometimes I wished that he would speak up at some point. I smiled at him as I looked at him in his green eyes so full of happiness. How could I ruin that?

“I was wondering if you would like some lunch?” I asked him. Newt put his hand on his chin and hummed for a minute then he shook his head and went back to playing on the ground.

“I’m not hungry. When Is mother um coming back from her trip again?” He asked me laughing a little at the beast next to him. “I’m going to take care of you,” he said to it. A small smile formed on my lips, but I turned away to keep the tears from my eyes. 

“Not for a while,” I lied because how could I ruin his happiness? I watched as Newt nodded. “Does it have a name?” I ask getting down to see the withe beast with harry arms and body. Newt’s eyes lit up and said:

“Dougal. Yes, Dougal,” he laughed as he moved the beasts arms. Newt then laughed when he grabbed a journal net to him and got off the floor to his desk and started to write. At this point, I knew that Newt might want to be left alone or he forgot I was there.

“That is a wonderful name little brother. I’ll be downstairs if you want to eat anything,” I say before I got to my feet and walked out of the room. Newt nodded but he did not say anything as he started to hum to himself again.

My dining room was so quiet now without mother and Newt. Sometimes I wonder if Newt knew that mother is never coming back. He knew that father will never come back. Sometimes I miss father even though he did not care much for Newt. Newt was only a baby, but father hatted him so much hate. I’ve never seen so much hate for someone. “He was a baby father!” I say looking down at the paper that I was reading this morning. Tears filled my eyes again but this time I allowed them to fall. I cried for my mother, and for my little brother who did not understand what was going on now. Newt had told me when he got home from Hogwarts that it was really his fault that he was the one that hurt that student. Even though we both knew that it was not his fault. I placed my head in my hands in my head and sat there crying. However, I did not notice Newt walk down the stairs humming to himself still.

“I’m going for a walk brother. Is that ok?” I nod and removed my head from my hands.

“Yes, Art that is ok, just do go too far,” I told him trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Newt however did not hear it as he nodded and walked out the front door.

When Newt left I went back up to my room to finish that letter, but I could not focus on this because my brother might get hurt on his walk or something bad could happen to him. Tears formed in my eyes again as I worte down my name and sighed when I was finished. I then looked over to my owl and smiled at him. “Can you take this to the ministry?” I ask the bird who made a noise in response. “Thank you,” I said before I stood up and tied the letter to his leg. Then I watch as the bird flies out my window and sighed before I sat back down at my desk lost in my worried thoughts about my brother who still might get hurt or something or he will go far and get lost. I did not want him to get lost. Sometimes Newt does not listen to me and I fear that he will not this time around. However, I could do nothing right now then think about him and think about when and how to tell him that mother is dead. Tears filled my eyes again as I sat there lost in thought.


	2. Letting the rain fall: Part one

It’s been an hour; an hour and Newton was not back yet. Why was he not back yet? I stood up and looked out my window to see that it was getting dark because of the rain Did Newt go somewhere to hide from it? Sighing I picked up my wand and walked out of my room. Taking a deep breath and descended the stairs and walked to the front door. “Art I hope you are ok,” I said to myself before I left the house. I got lost in thought again as I walked down the road. Mother would have not told Newt to go for that walk. She would have a better idea then go on a walk for Newt. Like playing with Frank the hippogriff but no, she had to die. Another sigh escaped my lips as I walked through the rain not really caring if I got wet. “Art!” I called over the sound of the rain. “Newt where are you?!” I call again when I got nothing, no sound at all on this street that we live on. The sad thing was that I don’t know my neighbors and I don’t think that Newton knew them either, but I still have to try. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to a small house with a red roof on the end of the street. Never have I been to this part of the street. I prefer to hide in my room and cry and read and listen to my brother play then go out and see people. Not that I don’t like people unlike my brother who doesn’t like being with them, I like people and being with them. However, I rather not be with them. “Here we go,” I told myself as I walked up the flower-covered walkway and smiled as I saw muggle toys by the front door. When I walked up to the door I slowly knocked and waited a few minutes. Kids running and laughing. I could hear a man calling to them, but I could not make out want he was saying. Putting my hands behind my back as I bounce on the balls of my feet. I waited, and waited and waited for what felt like another hour. My heart was beating faster and faster as if I was going through the floo a hundred times. I stopped rocking when the small door opened while a crack of thunder came out of nowhere. In the doorway stood a tall older man with brown hair but it was graying a little. His eyes tell me that he was tired, and I could not blame him.

“Hello there. Whom might you be?” he asked me in a gentle fatherly tone that I have never heard before. I allowed my hands to go to my sides and took a deep breath before I opened my mouth and said:

“Hello, good afternoon. My name is Theseus Scamander. I live just down the road from here. The big house on the right. Anyway, I hope I’m not bothering you but I’m looking for my little brother. He went for a walk an hour ago and he has not been back since,” I paused and looked at the man who nodded and ran a hand over his face.

“Why don’t you come in and tell me about him. Maybe I can help you look for him,” he told me opening the door a little. I nodded slowly. I did not trust this man, but he says that he could help me find my brother then so be it. 

His house was nice. There were flowers everywhere and pictures of a woman smiling in every picture, but I could see a sadness in her eyes. I saw the same sadness behind my mother’s eyes after father left and before she died. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I closed them and wiped my hand over my eyes to keep them from falling. The man however did not notice as I followed him into the living room. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked but I shook my head. How, how can I think about drinking something when my brother is missing.

 _‘Maybe he went to find mother?’_ I thought running my hands over my knees. The man nodded and sighed before he said:

“Why don’t you tell me about your brother? Then maybe we can figure out where he might have gone and that way I can help you find him,” my neighbor looked at me, but I said nothing for I still did not trust him. However, I did not know why. Sighing and taking a deep breath I said:

“His name is Newton and like I said he went for a walk. I think maybe he went looking for our mother but….” Here I cut off and wiped the tears from my eyes again. The man however nodded and sighed.

“I understand. Does he know?” He asked me but I did not say anything because I don’t know him, and I can't tell him about this. However, he might help me. I sighed again and shook my head.

“No, he does not. How can I tell him? We don’t have time for this. I’m going to find him on my own,” I snapped before I stood up and walked to the front door. I heard him calling to me, but I did not listen as I walked back out through the front door.

“Wait! Come back!” I heard him but I still did not trust him to help me find Newton. For I need to do this one my own. My mother would have told me anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I forgot that I was working on it. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	3. Letting the rain fall: part two

It's been another hour and the rain has stopped but I still could not find Newton. I tried calling out to him, but I did not see him nor get an answer from him. At this point, I knew that I was in Muggle London. However, I’m not stopping until Newton comes back to me. “Newton! Art where are you?” I called walking down the wet road. “Newton please!” I called again stopping my feet and looked at the horse looking at me. “Hello there,” I told the horse and running my hand through my hair. then it hit me, if I was going to find Newt then I must think like Newt. Smiling I walked pasted the horse. “Newt would love to be around these,” I said out loud walking around again. “Newton! Are you here?” I call voice failing me a little. Newton has to be around here. He just has to be. Why would he just disappear? Maybe he just got lost. Yes, that might be it and it's up to me to find him. I own him that even though I’m lying to him. I have to though it would break his heart if he found out that mother died and that we were alone in the world other than each other. Sighing I sit down on a bench and run my hand over my face. I did this to stop the tears that formed in my eyes and I didn’t want them to fall. No one will see me cry not Newt not anyone. Maybe mother but she can't watch me now. She can't help me, no one can help me. The sun shined on me as I sat there but I did not look up.

“Are you all right young man?” a calming voice made me look up. A cloud moved in front of the sun as if it wants me to see this man with worry in his eyes. A child playing around him made me smile because I thought of Newt. Sighing I stood up and put my hands behind my back trying to be formal, but It was not working because I knew that this man saw the pain and fear in my eyes. 

“Yes, I’m….” I cut off and sighed. “No, sir I’m not. I can't find my little brother. He went for a walk three hours ago and I can’t find him,” my voice shook as I said this, but I was trying to be formal, but I failed. The man hummed and smiled a little.

“Can I help?” he asked me looking down at his son who was sitting on the ground now. I watched him with a smile on his face. I did not trust his father but if he has a son then maybe…. I nodded slowly and held out my hand that I was keeping behind my back. However, it was the hand that I don’t show to people because the scars from father are there.

“Theseus Scamander,” I say as he took my hand. However, he released it and looked at my hand that I didn’t drop.

“Emmet Frye and this is my son Ed,” he told me still looking at my hand that I dropped but he didn’t say anything about it. “Why don’t you come to my house and I can call the police. They could help us,” I nod when he said this. Even though I had no idea what he said. I don’t know a lot about muggle technology. However, he had a son and I know that he would do anything to get his son back if he went missing. I could see it in his eyes. Letting out a shaky breath I followed him back to his house.

The walk back to this man’s house was quiet but I knew that he wanted to ask me something about Newton, but I was not really in the mood to speak. So I looked around me. This muggle street was nice. Filled with…oh Merlin I should tell him. I cut out of looking around and sighed. “You can ask me about my brother if you want to. I don’t care but I don’t really want to talk about my scars sir. That was a long time ago and I don’t wish to relive it,” I told the man who looked down to his son who giggled as he walked down the wet road and jumped in the puddles. This child really was like Newton only Newton wouldn’t jump in the water, but he would look into it to see if there was anything inside the water. I laughed a little at this. 

“Ok. Um, what's his name? Your brother?” Emmet asked me pulling out his keys from his coat and unlocking the door. His son ran into the house and ran up the stairs. Emmet laughed a little and walked in. I followed him and sighed. We walked into the den and sat down. However, I could not stop looking around nervously. I know this man is going to help but what if we take too long? Mother would…..no mother is dead. She can’t help me; I have to do this myself and father. Father can go to hell where ever he is. Running my hand over my face and took a deep breath I said:

“His name is Newton. Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. He went for a walk three hours ago and He has not come home,” I told him. Emmet nodded slowly and walked over to a wall and pulled something off of it. I assume that is what he meant by calling. It’s like the floo only you cant see the person. I found this very intriguing. Emmet smiled at me before he made the call by bringing one part of it up to his ear and waited. However, after a few minutes he said into another part of this phone:

“Hello, my name is Emmet Frye. I would like to report and a missing person. His older brother is here. Yes, he can talk to you,” Emmet looked at me and I sighed a little and stood up.

“I…. I don’t know how to use…..” I cut off when Emmet gave me the part that he put up to his ear.

 _“Is this the missing person’s brother?”_ someone asked me, and I smiled at this piece of muggle technology.

“Yes, my name is Theseus Scamander. My little brother’s name is Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. He is sixteen. He went for a walk almost four hours ago and I have not seen him since,” I said into this ‘phone.’ I could hear the person writing something down and hum. However, he did not say anything for a while until he said:

 _“Does your parents know of this?”_ This hit me hard, so I did not say anything as I felt tears form in my eyes. _“Sir? Sir are you there?”_ the person said on the phone, but I could not speak at all. This is when I realize that I have not come to terms with my mother’s death. I took a deep breath and said:

“I’m looking after my brother. My mother died a few days ago and I have not told him yet because how could I tell my little brother who by the way had his dreams crushed by going to school and becoming something great. How could I tell my brother that our mother died?” I could not hold back the tears and pain from my voice. However, I think that I got through to this person on the other side of this ‘phone’.

 _“I’m so sorry to hear that sir. Can you please tell me what your brother looks like and would you be willing to come down to the station to speak with us?”_ the person said and I smiled a little before I nodded.

“Of course, sir,” I said. So, I told him about my little brother and everything I could think about him. I was going to find my brother. I however was wondering what he was doing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I have been working on other stories and I’m rewatching Torchwood. The next CH will be from Newt’s point of view because I’m getting bored writing from one Point of view and I’ve never done that before. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	4. Found and lost

I knew I should go home. How could I, however. This beauty of the muggle world. Oh, the beauty of it. What of Theseus though? He would be mad at me If I didn’t get home. Mother would be mad at me as well. If she ever finds out about this anyway. I’m sure she will find out though. She always finds out about these things. I laughed a little to myself as I walked down the wet road. I was avoiding the puddles because I didn’t really want to get wet. Also, I was avoiding the looks of people. However, I knew that they were saying in their heads: _“why is a boy alone on the streets alone?”_ I didn’t care however because I wanted to find a creature. There has to be one around here. I’m not leaving before I find one. It was getting colder as I walked down the road. My arms wrapped around me but I’m not stopping. _‘I hope you are not mad at me brother. When I get back home.’_ I thought when I came up to a horse. “Hello there,” I said to the horse. My hand stroked it and a smile formed on my face. “Theseus doesn’t understand me, but you do my friend,” my voice was calm, and this was not uncommon, but I don’t really talk much anyway. 

“Are you alone young one?” A voice asked me, but I didn’t answer. How could I? Mother told me not to talk to people that I don’t know. Father well, he told me the same thing, but he was more hurtful. “Young one?” the voice said again but I didn’t turn around. The voice was calm, but I did not trust him. Also, I wanted him to leave me alone.

“Son, I need you to answer me. I’m looking for someone. He goes by the name Newton,” the voice said, and this made me turn around. However, I didn’t meet his eyes. I could see that he was a muggle police officer, however. Sighing and taking a deep breath I said:

“My name is Newton,” My voice was quiet, but I didn’t care. However, at this moment I knew that I was going to be taken home and I didn’t find the beast. My eyes looked up to meet the muggles before I took off running down the road knowing that he would chase me.

The woods, that is what I ran into. The best thing is that I wanted to go to the woods. However, that muggle was still chasing me. Not that I cared. For maybe I can show him the beauty of the world around him. The trees and animals. The water that moves like my mind sometimes. Or sometimes like Theseus when he is upset. Theseus, he would be really mad now if he finds out that I’m running away from the police. No, I must not think about that right now. I must find that beast. A friend for Duggal. Yes, a friend for him. Even though I don’t know what beast would be in a muggle woods. “I will find something,” I said still a little out of breath from running. Letting out a breath I found a rock and sat down with a sigh. My vision was fuzzy, so I ran my hand over my face and eyes to clear it, but this did not work for everything was getting worse.

“Newt! Newt where are you?” the voice of Theseus called through the trees but it was fuzzy to my ears. “Newt I’m sorry I….” right there is where my vision went blank and I passed out.

_“Oh, Art I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go out without eating anything,”_ Theseus’s voice rang in my ears as my eyes opened slowly. 

“B-brother?” I ask voice ruff and tried. What happened? Am I home? Am I in a cell because I ran away from the police? What happened? I looked at my brother for a few moments before I looked away, but this made my vision fuzzy again.

“Newton?” Theseus asked in a quiet voice which was rare. Theseus’s voice was never quiet. What happened and what’s going on? “Oh, thank Merlin. What were you thinking?” Theseus added. His voice was still quiet. 

“I…” I tried but my voice cut off and I had no idea why, however. Maybe it was because I didn’t drink anything. I let out a breath and looked down at my hands. “Brother, I’m sorry,” I said once I found my voice. Theseus put his hand on my arm and hummed. “Where are…..we?” I ask looking around. However, I answered my own question. We were at home. Yes, we were home, and I was in my room. “Please don’t tell mother this,” I added looking up to my brother who had tears? He had tears in his eyes. Why what happened. “Brother?” I asked but Theseus took a deep breath.

“Mother is not coming home again. She died two days ago,” Theseus said and something inside me snapped.

“Your lying,” I said voice stronger than it has been in a while. Theseus shook his head and sighed. “She’s…..” I cut off as my vision grew fuzzy again. Then I passed out thinking that this was a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end of the first part of this series. Tell me what you guys think. I think the next part won’t be in the first person because this story was hard to write. Thanks for reading and I will see you in my next story. -Vox. P.S I don’t know when the next part will come. So, bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about my new story? Please be nice and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and maybe you can help me with this one. I don’t really know where to go with this so maybe you guys can help with some plot stuff. I really loved writing this first CH and I can't wait for more. Thanks again and I will see you next time


End file.
